Inuyasha's choice
by moke
Summary: ok the rating will prob change l8er. Who will Inuyasha choose Kagome or Kikyo? The first chapter sucks but it'll get better if u review and let me write.oki give me a break this is my first fanfic.more pairings too.
1. confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha....... even though I wish i did :( / / = thinking ""= talking  
  
Chapter 1- Confusion  
  
Kagome crawled out of the dry well into her era. When she got outside she took a minute to take in her surroundings and smell the polluted air (The air in the warring states era is much cleaner because there are no cars,etc.). She felt a bit out of place because she got so used to being in feudal Japan with Inuyasha that she wasn't quite sure what to expect or how to act. She had left home about 3 weeks ago but she really wasn't too sure, it's not like there were any calendars there.  
  
/ I should go in now it's a bit chilly outside/ With that she ran into the house, "Souta, mom, grandpa, I'm back!"  
  
But not one answered so Kagome decided to search the house. As she was about to shout for them again she stubbled upon her grandpa. He was on the phone.  
  
"Kagome is has a very rare skin disease and is at the hospital. That's why she didn't come to school fro so long," he finished  
  
"Oh man that sounds horrible! I think I'm going to go keep her company at the hospital. Where exactly is she staying?" her friend answered on the other line.  
  
As grandpa was about to answer Kagome snatched the receiver from him and pushed him aside.  
  
"Hello?"she said, "Who is it?"  
  
"Aren't you at the hospital?" the person asked.  
  
"Oh, heh heh." before Kagome answer she gave a cold stare at her grandpa which jumped at the site and decided it was time to leave the room, "No, my grandpa just doesn't know the difference between PIMPLES and a "RARE SKIN DISEASE." Kagome stressed those words just so her grandpa could hear./Why can't he ever just say something that normal teenagers could get?/ "So who is this anyways?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. It's Mina," A new girl that Kagome befriended at the beginning of the year, "Why were you away so long then?"  
  
/Uh oh, what will I say? I can't say that I was sick fro so long because that was my last excuse. I wonder if she's seen my family around I hope not./ "Oh just a family vacation," Kagome sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok that's cool.You can tell me all about it at school. Bye," Mina put down the phone before Kagome had a chance to say anything else.  
  
/School! I don't think I'm going to stay that long. I'm needed back with Inuyasha. He said they would leave Kaede's village in a day and I don't want them to leave without me! Oh man sometimes I wish i hadn't fell down that stupid well./ Sighing Kagome put down the receiver and went up to her room. There she plopped down on her bead before getting some clean clothes packed and going to take a bath.  
  
.....................................Meanwhile in the feudal era.............................................................  
  
"Is Kagome gonna take long?" whined Shippo.  
  
"She probably will because she doesn't want to she your ugly little face and hear you whining," said Inuyasha.  
  
But all Shippo did was stick his tongue out because if Inuyasha tried to hurt him Kagome wasn't around to help stop Inuyasha.  
  
"Will you two quit it!" said Sango, "Let Kagome take her time, she's probably sick of both of you by now. I don't know how she can cope with you Inuyasha I would probably go mad if I were her. Your always running after Kikyo no matter how much she deceives you. Kagome's always there to help you and comfort you yet....." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Shut up baka." /So what if I love Kikyo too that's just fate I can't change what has been done. I can't live in peace until I avenge her death. I do love Kagome but what if she doesn't love me? What if....../ His thoughts were cut short as he saw Kagome crawl out of the well. Her long black hair blowing in the wind. Her short skirt fluttered up and down with the wind. Inuyasha stared at her dazed.....  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Miroku just came and blocked his view.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back, "Don't scare me like that you baka!"  
  
"Well if you could stop staring at Kagome and start getting ready to leave then it would be of much help," Miroku answered calmly.  
  
"I wasn't stare....." Inuyasha stopped as Kagome came up. Then he pushed Miroku away and went up to her. "Why did you take so long? Now we have to travel by night too."  
  
"Well soooorry," said Kagome sacastically, "I was getting some remedies and things plus some food but if you don't want any...."  
  
"No, no," interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, time to go!" Shouted Sango.  
  
Everyone started moving. As they walked Inuyasha started thinking to himself. /Am I really starting to fall in love with Kagome. No can't be. I love Kikyo... don't I?/ Inuyasha looked up at Kagome walking in front of him. Then he shook his head / I have to stop talking to myself/. ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
I hope i get a lot of reviews good and bad. It's always good to get some critics because a story can't be perfect. I want to hear your ideas too so yeah just review it please.^_^ 


	2. Kohaku

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!........in my dreams ;)  
  
Sorry about this taking me so long. I've just been super super busy and didn't have many reviews (tear). Sammy, whoever you are, thanks for that rele nice review because of you I'm going to go on :)  
  
Chapter 2- Kohaku...................................................................... ............................  
  
/Inuyasha's been acting very strange for a while now. He looks like he's in deep thought. I wonder what he's thinking?/ Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha and found that he was just stareing at her! He quickly glanced away and peretnded that he was just in deep thought. Kagome turned back around, /That was odd/ she thought as a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
''I sense a jewel shard!,'' Kagome said breaking the silence.  
  
''Where?'' everyone said at once.  
  
Glancing around Kagome and finally pointed to a very dense part of the forest. Without another word Kagome was on Inuyasha's back dashing to the spot where she had pointed with Miroku, Sango and Shippo following just behind them on Kirara. Inuyasha tore right through ever thick bush in their way. As Inuyasha sprinted something shot out of nowhere and took Kagome right off the hayou's back.  
  
''Kagome!'' shouted Inuyasha but no answer came.  
  
''What just happened?'' asked Miroku.  
  
''It's Kagome, something just pounced out of the bushes and took her off my back,'' concern filled Inuyasha's eyes. Miroku noticed this and told everyone to go look for Kagome. They all spread out looking.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome...................................................................... ...........................  
  
Kagome was trusted onto the ground and landed with a hard *thud*. When she looked up she saw..."Ko...Ko...Kohaku..."  
  
Meanwhile with the search party....................................................................... ......  
  
"I can't find Kagome anywhere," announced Sango, " I'm really starting to get worried."  
  
" Me too," agreed Inuyasha.  
  
"I want Kagome," cried Shippo.  
  
"Did you notice which way the "thing" came from?" asked Miroku.  
" I think "it" came from the left. Somehow my sences got blocked and I couldn't even sence "it" coming," Inuyasha finished quickly and went for another look-around.  
  
"That means she got pushed to the right. Let's go look there," said Miroku.  
  
"Right!" agreed Sango.  
  
/This is my only moment alone with Sango in a forest and I can't do anything because Kagome might be in trouble. Sometimes I think the gods despise me/(sigh)Sango broke his thoughts.  
  
"Poor guy. Inuyasha's so worried. I don't think I've ever seen him this distressed. Everything will be ok, it's always the same story.  
  
"I wonder why he can't stop thinking about Kikyo, it's obvious he loves Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"Duh," they both said at the same time exchanging laughs.  
  
"You know what Miroku, you're not so bad," sango said giving him her sweetest smile.  
  
/Oh no Sango don't do this too me now. Have... to... hold... back... urge... to... touch.../  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha jumped down infront of them,"I can't find Ka....."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh," came a high piched scream.  
  
"Kagome!" they all said at once. 


	3. Kikyo plotting with Naraku?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine all mine......I wish.  
  
All I have to say is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 3- Kikyo plotting with Naraku?..................................................................... ...........  
  
Kohaku had Kagome tied up in the chain that was linked to his weapon. He lifted the scythe over his head and was ready to strike when Kikyo appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Stop Kohaku!" Kikyo commanded him, "I want to have a word with Kagome before she dies."  
  
/How could she have power over Kohaku? Wasn't he under Naraku's control?/ thought Kagome.  
  
"So you thought you could steal Inuyasha form me did you?"she said calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about? The guy can't keep his mind off you for even a second," protested Kagome,/Though I wish that were a lie/  
  
"That's only pity love mixed with guilt. All he wants to do is avenge my death. His real feelings for me have long passed from the time I pinned him to the sacred tree," Kikya said coldly,"His eyes have turned softer and he trusts more. I would have been the one who changed him if I hadn't died."  
  
"Why do you despise Inuyasha that much? Naraku is the one that put you two against each other. Can't you see what has happened?" Kagome replied keeping in her tears as she explained.  
Suddenly someone appeared beside Kikyo," Did someone say my name?" It was Naraku.  
  
"Naraku.."Kigome said glaring at him.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be here already?"he asked. Naraku was right. Inuyasha hadn't come to save Kagome. When she thought about it she felt like a sword was piercing her heart. /Where are you Inuyasha/.Kagome just sat there speachless. What could she say?  
  
"Feh. Just as I thought. Probably searching for Kikyo because he smells her scent. You see WE devised a plan. Inuyasha can't see, smell or even hear us right now. There is a spirit shield all around this one area. Yet with Kikyo's magic powers she drained her scent from her body and release it out into the air around the spirit shield. When your dead Inuyasha will be allowed in. But your body will taken elsewhere so he doesn't notice you. Then Kikyo will kill him and bring him down to hell," he finished with a smirk.  
  
"Well now that you know our plan, there is no sense in keeping you alive. Kohaku, kill her," she commanded while grabbing Naraku under the shoulder, " Oh, and by the way, thanks for the shards."Kagome glanced down at her chest. They were gone!/How could have Kikyo gotten them?/ Before Kagome could say anything else Kikyo and Naraku walked off together.Moments later she found Kohaku running straight for her with his scythe over his head. She had to figure out a way to get away but how could she she was tied so tight in the chain that she couldn't move a muscle. Kohaku took his first swing. Kagome managed to roll out of his way.  
  
"Don't do think Kohaku! I know you're really good inside Naraku's just controlling you!" she screamed twice. But Kohaku didn't listen he yanked her back with his end of the chain and took his second swing.  
  
Then with Inuyasha and peeps....................................................................... ........................  
  
"Inuyasha!"they heard a voice yell.  
  
"It's Kagome and she's in trouble!" Inuyasha yelled to everyone, they knew what they had to do. Miroku helped Sango up onto Kirara and then sat himself down too. They were off towards her voice.  
  
But what they didn't know was that Kikyo and Naraku were up on a tree very near to them."How could Inuyasha hear her voice!" Kikyo said angrily," And why is he ignoring my scent?"  
  
" He is probably blinded by his love for this wench and blocks everything else out, that fool," Naraku pointed out," We should be heading back, she should be dead by now."  
  
"Why in such a hurry if she's dead?" Kikyo stated flirtily(if that's a word) planting a kiss on Naraku which was received and given back. He slowly pulled down the hood of the fur he always wore. They kissed passionatly for a while but then Kikyo pulled away at the thought of Inuyasha saving Kagome. Naraku understodd at once and they disappeared. ............................................................................ .................................................................... So what did u people think well tell me in REVIEWS PLEEEZ. Oh so u didn't think Kikyo and Naraku could have something going hmmm did ya did ya did ya. Well yeah just tell me . *cough* review *cough* lol 


	4. The Power of a Shard

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I'm just..............borrowing him for a very long time *hehehe*  
  
Raven.....I mean Raoree (if dats how u spell it) this is for you! Lol enough suspense yet?  
  
Come on people review. I promise to update quicker if I get more reviews. Atleast 5 reviews come on. 5 reviews gets you the fifth chapter. Ok I do sound annoying but it makes me wanna write more when people review. So remember that!  
  
Chapter 4- The Power of a Shard  
  
Inuyasha could see the spirit shield but with the pain stabbing at his heart he ran blindly towards it with passion eluding him. He didn't dare stop a second for every one counted. If Kagome was to die he would never forgive himself. Inuyasha burst through the spirit shield as if it were a spider web, though not as sticky. For once in his life he didn't think a single thought about Kikyo. He had always loved Kagome but could never show it too much because Kikyo still controlled his heart with her malevalent powers. His mind was tainted with her dangerous beauty but as he started to be around Kagome more often even Kikyo's beauty could not stop Inuyasha from loving the pure hearted mortal girl. There was something about Kagome that could not be described with words. It was like he was bound to her with an invisible chain. All the pain form her would flow inot him, both physical and mental. He himself didn't even know what overpowered his long lasting love for Kikyo, the priestess that wanted to help him before she was blinded by hatred. Inuyasha's eyes had gotten softer, his human emotions started to get mixed with his demon ones, even overpowering them, he felt like he could trust again when he was with her. Was this because Kagome could be trusted, even in times of loss and despare? Was her love more stroger and real than Kikyo's had been? Thoughts raced through his head rapidly. He could not hold it in any longer,"Kagome!!!!!!!!" he screamed. So loud that even the birds a mile away flew out in a cluster of brilliant colours.  
  
"Inu...yasha..."came a fading voice it was like she was......  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I'm coming!Don't die on me you wench!" he yelled back even though he didn't mean it. Tears found their way to his eyes but he held them back, atleast untill after saving Kagome. Inuyasha tore through the bushes to the screams and cries of Kagome. But then, suddenly they were cut short. Panic struck him and he probably ran faster than he had ever in his entire life. He stopped abruptedly at the edge of a small clearing.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," said a cold voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned sideways,"Ki....Kikyo."  
  
"Ah I see you are speachless hanyou," she answered smirking.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then finally when Inuyasha processed everything in his head he blurted out, "Where's Kagome!"  
  
"That mere mortal, surely you are not in love with her are you," she walked up to him and tucked his hair behind his ears.Inuyasha pulled away, but Kikyo just pulled him back.  
  
"What is it about that stupid girl that you like more than me?" "...........," Inuyasha looked away. He could not stare into those cold lustful eyes. They were the first he had ever looked into. /If I look into those eyes for sure I will fall in love again. Why is fate so mean. I love Kagome.....wait Kagome!/ "Where is she miko?"  
  
Kikyo put her finger on his lips, "Shhh my hanyou. Fate has brought us together. Don't let a human pull us apart." She sealed this with a kiss. A long passionate one that made Inuyasha forget about everything else. For that was its purpose.  
  
/Why is everything fading away? Is this a spell?Ka......../ And with that Inuyasha lost conciousness.  
  
/I can't believe it! That stupid Inuyasha. Right before he blacked out he thought of that reached girl! How could he. I drained his memory of her yet he still remebered her. Well I'll just put an end to that. I thought I could let her suffer by seeing us together but I guess it won't work. I'll tell Kohaku to finally kill her. Or just let Naraku decide her punishment.Hmmmmm what should I do with this one here. I won't bring him down to hell just yet. I have much in store for him./ As Kikyo thought this Naraku appeared.  
  
"So Kikyo. What exactly is your plan now. The first one wasn't carried out."  
  
"I decided to change it. I got some last minute ideas," she said plainly," What do you want to do with the girl kill her or what?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the forest all tied up nice and tight."  
  
"Ok, well I have plans for her. Do you know what you're going to do with that smelly dog boy?"  
  
"I'm still debating."  
  
"Leave him here to wake up. It will take away some time from looking for the girl and I'll have enough time to complete my plan," with that Naraku disapeared.  
  
(A while later) with Shippo...................................................................... .............................  
  
"Where is everybody?" Shippo paced round and round," Kagome?! Sango?! Miroku?! Inuyasha?! Kirara?! It's no use. I can't believe they left me again! I hate them all, except Kagome of course. She's really nice. I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't even swim with her at the same time. I wonder what he's so afraid about. It's not like she'll turn into a demon or something. What does Kikyo have that she doesn't?"  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
Shippo slowely turned around, " Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms./Kagome feels a bit cold today. It's like she has no feeling. Feh. It's probably just me/ Shippo nuzled even closer to her to find what little warmness she had. A sudden hint of expression came to Kagome's face but quickly returned back to her oddly pale one.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?"Shippo was concerened.  
  
"No, what would be wrong," she plaster a smile on her face that didn't look like her usual cheery one," Where is everyone?"  
  
"I'm not sure they were here and then they were gone," he explained," We were all looking for you.That reminds me are you ok? Who was the person that took up off Inuyasha's back?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Why are you angry?"  
  
Remembering what she was supposed to do she just smiled,"Oh nothing."  
  
Flashback................................................................... ............................................................  
  
Kagome struggled to get loose of the chain. Kikyo had stopped Kohaku from killing her just yet because she had other plans. Her mouth was magically shut. All she could get out were a couple of muffled screams. She felt that Inuyasha was close by. It was like she could smell him. Maybe being with him for so long had given her some of his hanyou characteristics. Kohaku just kept guard. If she was tied up in rope she could probably escape when he circled behind her but the chains were too hard and tight.  
  
"Hello there Kagome," It was Naraku.  
  
"What do you want?" Before she could say another word Naraku plunged a jewel shard into her chest so it would pierce her heart.  
  
"Kill Inuyasha!" he demanded.  
  
"Yes master Naraku."  
  
The evil shard had tainted her heart with jealousy and hatred. She no longer remebered her friends.  
  
End of Flasback.................................................................... ..................................................  
  
Kagome couldn't shake the thought that something wasn't right. She knew she had to kill Inuyasha but everytime she thought about him her heart beat faster and faster. Not of hatred but of something unknown or forgotten. Her past seemed a blur.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................... Well that's all for now. Hope it was good. Raven I hope you liked it. Sorry for taking so long to write it I hate my self *hitting head on desk* The fifth chapter will hopfully come sooner but I don't know cuz I havta study for 2 tests and I'm going to Buffalo so yeah. But come on I'd love to write more but there aren't that many reviews. 


	5. Miroku's Diary

Disclaimer; Me: Inuyasha's mine....muahahahaha.....stay back! Police: *through a loudspeaker* Back away from the characters. Me: Never! They're all mine! Takahashi: Um...excuse me but... Me: OMG IT'S RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! I'm sooooooooo sorry! Here Inuyasha's all yours. Can I have your autograph though?  
  
Oki well i didn't get all the reviews i wanted...*tear*...but i got some so dats always good :) Well keep on reviewing people. Sorry things take so long...i know excuses, excuses but i guess it builds suspense lol. (ok i know my story is screwed but it's my first and i'm not big on editing heh heh)  
  
Chapter 5-Miroku's Diary  
  
Inuyasha woke up feeling a bit awkward. /What the hell happened? I remember Kikyo trying to dig into my mind. Trying to listen to my deepest thoughts./ Inuyasha shook his head and then started to get up, "Ow" he said rubbing his head. An enormous pain suddenly struck him in the head and he fell back down. They kept on coming one after another until he was down cold.  
  
Naraku stepped out from the forest.  
  
"Feh. I have no intention of letting Kikyo finish Inuyasha off. Her petty miko magic can barely do any damage. I wonder why she didn't take him down to hell or even try. Stupid woman," with that he thrust a shard into Inuyasha's skull. /With this shard and the one I put into Kagome I will manipulate them. Oh, what pleasure this will bring me. First they will, in time, kill off their friends and then eventually kill eachother./  
  
Something pounced out of the bushes. It was Sango. (They has been rejected by the spirit shield for a while and had been trying everything to get in but nothing seemed to work. Then the monks staff unexpectedly let them pass.)  
  
"Kiyatsu (if that's how u spell it or say it, pleez tell me if you know)," she yelled and threw her boomarang at Naraku. But before it got even an inch close to him he managed to move at lightning speed.  
  
"Baka. Did you really think you would hit me?" He then repelled the boomarang back at Sango.  
  
At that second Miroku jumped right infront of her. The boomarang hit him hard and threw them back 6 feet. Despite being the person that was hit Miroku was the first one awake, "Sango....Sango. Please wake up."  
  
Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku face to face with her. She lifted her hand to hit him but before she even managed a hit he collapsed. She pushed him off trying to remember what had happened. As pieces started putting themselves together in her head she sprung up and looked around for Naraku.  
  
"Stupid woman. You know you can never beat me. Just look what a foolishness can bring you. If it wasn't for that monk you would have been long gone," said a voice.  
  
"Show yourself Naraku!" but no response came. Then she rememebered about Miroku.  
  
She bent down quickly, " Oh, houshi-sama are you ok? Wake up."  
  
But he didn't wake up. She waited for a while but still no response. She brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed it. Shortly after a tear found its way to her eye and trailed down her face. It tipped off her chin onto a pocket she had never noticed before. Her hands curiously went into the pocket and pulled out a little black booklet with a blue pen. She opened the booklet. Inside it looked like a diary. There were dates and lots of writing. Sango decided to read a little to herself, just to see what Miroku really thought about.  
  
She turned to the first page: I will not forget the moment I met her. Her long brown hair flowing in the wind. Her long lashes that outline her beautiful brown eyes. Her kimono that fits perfectly on her lucious curves. I never thought I would feel this way about a woman before....Sango shut the book quickly./ Does Miroku really have feelings for someone. I knew he would leave me and.... what am I saying. Do I really like Miroku?No way. Ew that perevrted fool. It's just something about....I can't believe he likes another girl!/ jealousy shot across her face. Rememebering what she had in her hand she quickly reached into the pocket to put it back. But she felt something else. There was a hole at the end of the pocket. Then she turned all red thinking about where it lead to.....  
  
"Disgusting," she made a disgusted face before turning her attention back to Miroku, "For some odd reason I still love you."  
  
His eyes opened, "Hmmm what did you just say?" a smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
"Oh nothing," she turned the other way. It was the wrong move.*BAM* Miroku got slapped so hard he got a red hand print on his face.  
  
After a moment of silence Miroku spoke out, "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"  
  
"Not yet I was too worried about you, I mean, about Naraku," Sango turned bright red.  
  
"Ok well then we should go looking now," Miroku tried to get up.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving in this state," she tried holding him up with her arms.  
  
"I'm fine," he smiled.  
  
/ He didn't even bother me when i said i was worried about him. That smile (sigh)...../ 


End file.
